


Fastest Girl in Town

by SassyEverlarking



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyEverlarking/pseuds/SassyEverlarking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She likes her life fast and wild. And she’s found the perfect person to keep pace with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song ‘Fastest Girl in Town’ by Miranda Lambert. I took a lot of liberties with it, but still… that is where the inspiration came from. I am contemplating a follow up if people are interested in more (and maybe more if people want it). Also, characters are OOC, but it was still a hoot to write! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I apologize for no update to 'Paradise City' this past weekend. I never got a chance to finish Ch.8 - I plan to do that this week and the usual Saturday update for the story should be coming this week!

She sat at the top of the stairs, one leg stretched out to the banister while the other dangled down the steps. The glow from the tv in the living room below was the only thing lighting her surroundings. That was until the cell phone in her lap lit up with a new incoming text message, the vibration against her legs causing her to grin.

‘He out yet?’

Katniss leaned out across the steps, catching a glimpse of her Uncle Haymitch slouched down in his recliner. The bottle dangling from his fingertips was listing more, but his eyes were still open a fraction.

‘Not quite.’ She tapped out on her phone.

The response was almost immediate. ‘Jesus fuck, how long does it take these days?!’

‘Considering I’m still grounded from last time…’

‘Sneak out your window.’ It popped up on her screen as soon as she sent her last message.

Katniss let out an airy laugh. ‘Horny much?’

‘No’ came first. Then ‘Yes.’ Followed by ‘I really fucking want you.’

‘You’ll have me soon enough, mister.’

‘SNEAK. OUT. YOUR. WINDOW.’

Her eyes rolled. ‘He conned Prim into sleeping in my room for insurance.’

‘Your sis won’t bust you…’

‘After last time, don’t be so sure.’ Instinctively, Katniss reached down and rubbed at the ankle that was only just recovered from their last late night escapade. She leaned again, this time seeing Haymitch’s eyes were closed, the bottle practically spilling on the floor.

‘Katniss… :(‘

She rolled her eyes again at his dramatics.

‘Go time, baby!’ She snatched up the jacket sitting on the floor beside her, tip-toeing down the stairs. At the third to last, she stopped and swung her leg over the banister, shimmying down it to the ground floor. Haymitch thought he was clever not fixing the bottom steps so they would squeak with the slightest bit of pressure.

Turning, Katniss blew Haymitch a playful kiss before stepping over to the front door the old man had drunkenly forgotten to lock.

\----

He was leaning against the front of his truck, hands shoved deep in his jeans, as she emerged into the clearing. His blue eyes shined with excitement behind the fringe of his blonde curls upon seeing her.

Katniss zipped up her jacket halfway and trotted over to him, her grin wide. She jumped a little as she came to stop before him.

“Hi there.”

He didn’t bother with words in return, choosing instead to wrap his arms around her waist and pull her in for a needy kiss.

His mouth was warm and inviting as ever, tasting of tobacco and whiskey.

Katniss pulled back, her own eyes now alight with excitement. “Where is it?”

He smiled lazily at her. “I don’t know what you mean.”

She smacked him on the chest, stepping out of his arms. “Peeta!”

Rubbing the spot she’d hit, Peeta grinned again. “Katniss!” He mocked her.

“Don’t play coy with me, Mellark.” Katniss grabbed a handful of his black t-shirt and yanked him in for another kiss. She ran her free hand against his crotch, eliciting a moan from him. It turned into a small wince when she pressed her hand against him hard.

“Where’s my bottle?” Katniss whispered against his ear.

“Truck.” Peeta mumbled.

Katniss released him, causing him to gasp, and moved around to yank open the driver’s door. On the bench seat, half concealed by Peeta’s brown leather jacket, was an already opened bottle of whiskey. She clapped and clamored in, taking the bottle greedily.

Leaning with his arm resting against the roof, Peeta shook his head and smiled as she took a healthy chug.

“You’re too good to me.” She wheezed after the whiskey had burned a pleasant trail of fire down her throat.

Peeta hoisted himself into the truck, slamming the door shut. He fired up the engine and then turned his head so he could place a kiss on her cheek while she took another sip.

“I know.”

\----

His right hand rubbed up and down her bare thigh as he hauled ass down the darkened country road.

Katniss grinned at him, her hair whipping around her face. “So what we gettin’ into tonight?”

Peeta stopped his rubbing to take the bottle from her by the neck. “Look under the seat.” He said before taking a sip.

Pulling her legs up on the seat, Katniss leaned over it. She saw a canvas bag and reached for it. It was heavy and a familiar rattle accompanied it as she hoisted it onto the bench.

She eagerly checked out the contents and then glanced up at Peeta with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

\----

“I still can’t get used to you and Gale hanging out.” Katniss laughed, ambling her way down the rocky incline that led to the abandoned power plant. She had her arms flung out for balance, the now half-empty whiskey bottle gripped in her right hand.

Peeta followed close behind, the canvas bag hoisted over his shoulder. “Hey, we worked out our differences just fine.”

She snorted, feet finally coming in contact with level ground. “Yes, because a fifth of whiskey and a shit ton of punches thrown between y’all is ‘working it out’.”

Katniss spun, giving him a playful look as she took a pull from the bottle. He took it from her as she lowered it, continuing past her and towards the darkened doorway of the plant.

“My face may have suffered a bit,” Peeta glanced at her as she fell in comfortably by his side. “But it stopped him from trying to suck yours off.”

Looping her arm through his, Katniss pressed her cheek tight against his firm bicep. “My possessive mister.”

Peeta let her take the bottle back, sliding his free hand down her back. “Damn right I am.” He growled, squeezing her ass tightly.

\----

Katniss bounced from foot to foot, giggling at the weight of the pistol in her hands. She was itching to fire it.

“Settle down or you don’t get to play with it.”

She glared at Peeta, who was making his way back over from where he’d reset their targets. “And who put you in charge, huh?” She dropped her arm so the gun was hanging in her hand by her side.

Peeta leaned in close to her. “My Pop’s gun, my rules.” He nipped at her ear playfully, moving his hand to take hers and make her resume her previous hold on the gun. “Now focus and shoot.”

She gasped as he pressed himself into her backside. Her eyes fluttered closed when his fingers began stroking her hip through the fabric of her jacket.

“You shootin’ or fuckin’?”

Growling, Katniss spun away from Peeta and glared at Gale. “Don’t tease the woman with the gun!”

Gale laughed loudly from where he was reclining against a loading platform with Madge Undersee.

“Like you could hit anything right now, Catnip!”

She made a face at him, turning and raising the pistol. She fired, the shot missing the target by a mile. Katniss found herself giggling along with Gale’s burst of laughter, stumbling where she stood.

Peeta was at her side in a stride, extracting the gun from her hands. “Okay, no more gun for you, tipsy.”

Pouting, Katniss placed her hands against his chest. She leaned up to kiss him. “Fine, _Officer_ Mellark.”

She moved to change places with Gale, flinching with a playful yelp as Peeta’s hand swatted her ass. Her grey eyes glanced over her shoulder, finding Peeta was pointing his finger at her. There was a look of mock menace in his eyes.

Katniss grinned and looked back around. The kissy face Gale was making as he passed had her shoving him.

\----

Peeta stumbled ahead of her down the metal walkway, the bottle of Hawthorne Moonshine in his hand clinking occasionally against the railing. The ruins of the power plant spread out below.

Her eyes were fixed on the drunken sway of his ass rather than the several feet of open air between their rickety walkway and the ground. Katniss loved how he looked in jeans. She loved how he looked, period.

“I can feel you starin’, Miss Everdeen.” His voice was rough and lethargic from the alcohol. Peeta turned as he reached the end of the walkway. He flopped back against the railing. It groaned under the pressure, sounding like it could break at any second.

“It’s not very ladylike, you know.”

Katniss snorted, stopping before him. She pulled his hand holding the bottle up. He poured a sip into her mouth. She then replaced the bottle with his lips, tugging him back away from the railing.

Her mouth moved to the side of his neck. Peeta dropped his head to her shoulder and groaned loudly as she began to suck and nip at his skin. She felt the bottle digging into her back, Peeta’s arms now wrapped tightly around her to pull her closer.

“Do you _really_ want a debutante?” She whispered in his ear.

Peeta pulled back, bringing up his free hand to rest against her cheek. “Fuck no.”

He crashed his lips to hers.

The sound of police sirens sprang up in the distance.

\----

They ascended the rocky incline as fast as their drunk legs would carry them, laughing as they went. As uncoordinated as they were, there was no way the out-of-shape deputy pursuing them would catch up.

Katniss found some spurt of graceful energy, flying past Peeta as the top of the incline neared. His truck was just over the top. They could do it this time. They could…

She skidded to a stop as she cleared the top, the bulky figure leaning against the front of Peeta’s truck stopping her.

Arms crossed in a sort of knowing gesture over his chest, the man watched her from under the brim of his large hat. His eyes were familiar for a number of reasons…

“Sheriff-”

Peeta colliding into her back with an ‘oof’ cut off the rest of her snarky response. His arms encircling her waist was the only thing keeping her from face planting.

She both felt and heard him laugh when he realized who was standing before them.

“Hi Pop.”

\----

Katniss leaned back against the wall of the police station, watching Peeta get torn a new one by his overbearing witch of a mother. She wasn’t even trying to be quiet in her ranting – not that everything she was saying to her youngest son was new to anyone in the station. Things like ‘just like your brothers’, ‘worthless’, ‘that no good Everdeen girl.’

At that one, Peeta’s unfocused gaze shifted to look at her. She returned the dopey smile he gave her, It earned him a slap to the back of the head from his mother, who then proceeded to take his chin in her rough grip and jerk it so he was looking at her once again.

Katniss’ chest flared in anger. She moved to intervene, despite knowing it was the dumbest thing to do. A rough hand on her shoulder pushed her back against the wall.

“Don’t think so, sweetheart.”

Her grey eyes drifted over to look in the bloodshot ones of her uncle.

“You need to learn when to leave well enough alone.”

She rolled her eyes. “Where’s the fun in that?”

“Fun?” Haymitch laughed sarcastically. “Better get used to a life without that for a _long_ while.”

\----

“Katniss...”

Stepping past the threshold to the upstairs bathroom, Katniss spun and rested her hands on either side of the doorway. “Can’t I go to the bathroom by myself, Prim?”

The petite blonde stared back with unsure blue eyes. “But Uncle Haymitch told me not to let you out of my sight – period.”

Katniss sighed. “I don’t want my little sister staring me down while I do my business.”

“What are you gonna do in there?”

Raising her eyebrows, Katniss dropped one of her hands from the doorframe. “Pee, shower,” She closed her eyes and growled. “Spend a few hours hating the fact that I can’t fucking go anywhere!”

“You’re the one who keeps getting in trouble. The one who keeps sneaking out to go be with… _him_.”

Katniss opened her eyes to find Prim pouting at her skeptically. She tugged at the baggy shirt she wore. “I’m not sneaking out in my pajamas, Prim.”

“You’ve done it before…”

Glaring at her little sister, Katniss placed an impatient hand on her hip.

After a few moments of staring each other down, Prim sighed in resignation. “Okay, fine. I’ll leave you alone for a little while…”

“Finally!” Katniss swung the door closed, immediately latching the lock into place. “You’re the best little sister!”

“Yeah, yeah…” Prim mumbled from the other side of the door.

Katniss placed herself down on the toilet, waiting until she heard the telltale thump of Prim’s footsteps heading down the stairs. She then grabbed her toothbrush from the counter and dropped to her knees between said counter and the toilet. Using the back end of the toothbrush, she jimmied open the cabinet panel.

Her cellphone, which she had liberated from its solitary confinement in the study, buzzed from its spot shoved against her left breast. With one hand, she pulled the phone free. With the other, she extracted the pile of clothes she’d hidden behind the cabinet paneling.

She grinned as she read the message.

‘Waitin’ on you, jailbird.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A (very) brief followup, showing a glimpse into Peeta's side of things. Might add more down the line... just had to get this out last night.

Peeta sat with his back pressed into the bathroom door, his left foot propped up against the cabinet in front of him. He had his eyes squeezed shut, trying desperately to block out the shouting and pounding coming from the other side of the door. He had locked it as he’d rushed inside, but she’d still managed to break in a time or two in the past.

The chiming of his phone had his eyes flying open. He glanced at it, letting out a soft sigh when he saw the message that had come in.

‘What’re you doing, handsome?’

Peeta licked his lips, fingers trembling as he typed out a response. It proved to be difficult by the way his body jerked forward with every powerful thump on the bathroom door.

‘She’s drunk again.’

He stared at the phone, desperate for an answer. It didn’t take long for one to come.

‘Are you okay?’

Peeta closed his eyes again. He swallowed thickly, wishing for the entire world that his lifeline wasn’t on the other end of the phone.

‘Locked in the bathroom…’ He hit send, not hesitating to tap out the next message. ‘I need you.’

The phone went off again, only this time alerting him that he had an incoming call.

“Katniss.” Peeta couldn’t bring the usual arrogant inflection to his voice.

“You have me.” Katniss’ voice held all the strength he couldn’t muster. 


End file.
